Resident Evil : Revelations
by WingsOfDeath666
Summary: If you think you know everything about Resident Evil, you might be blindsided. I have invented a story about some facts that you do not know about Resident Evil. It could be about any game. I hope you will enjoy my story. Thank you.
1. I : Shadow By Dawn

**_RESIDENT EVIL : REVELATIONS CHAPTER I_**

_**SHADOW BY DAWN**_

**_Disclaimer_** _: I do not own Resident Evil, the characters(A part of them.) nor the locations in this story. I added some new modifications into my story, including adding new characters in my story as well as new characteristics. Quite frankly, this is a pure fragment of my imagination. Enjoy._

**Location **: Emery Hospital, Raccoon Forest

**Year** : 1987

**Characters **:

**Mark Gellar** : Male, 27 years old, Emery Hospital nurse, Brown short hair, 5 feet 9 inches, 132 pounds, Has a Caucasian background

**Dr. Jacob Brucewood** : Male, 46 years old, Emery Hospital neurologist, Black short hair, 6 feet 7 inches, 114 pounds, Has a British background

**Albert Johnson** (Currently known as Al in Resident Evil Outbreak : File #2) : Male, 45 years old, Emery Hospital janitor, Shaved, black military style hair, 6 feet 3 inches, 112 pounds, Has a Caucasian background

**Dorothy Johnson** (Currently known as Dorothy in Resident Evil Outbreak : File #2) : Female, 49 years old, Gardener, Black long curly hair, 5 feet 4 inches, 97 pounds, Has a Caucasian background

**Dr. Sean Reed** : Male, 35 years old, Emery Hospital neurologist, Black short hair, 5 feet 9 inches, 136 pounds, Has a Spanish background

**Dr. Susan Lawrence** : Female, 32 years old, Emery Hospital forensics official, Blonde long hair, 5 feet 5 inches, 99 pounds, Has a Caucasian background

**Kyle Roberts** : Male, 53 years old, Emery Hospital administrator, Bald, 6 feet 7 inches, 111 pounds, Has a Jewish background

**Dr**. **John Spencer** : Male, 28 years old, Emery Hospital consultant physician, Brown/Black medium hair, 6 feet 9 inches, 127 pounds, Has a Mexican background

**Paul Richmond** : Male, 60 years old, Occupation unknown, Grey short hair, 6 feet 7 inches, 102 pounds, Has a Caucasian background

**Frederic Joseph Richmond** : Male, Age unknown, Was a nurse at Emery Hospital, Is also the axe-wielding psychopath in my story, Hair colour unknown, 7 feet 2 inches, 150 pounds, Has a Caucasian Background

**Mark Gellar's journal**

_October 24th, 1987_

What a nightmare! I had to replace Dr. Brucewood in observation today. This could not get any worse than this. I do not like being in observation. It is all the same routine. Looking at patients all day long, verifying their health, giving the proper medication, etc. I was a little bit annoyed by this. Argh! I miss my wife and my children. I wish I could see them more. I want to hold them in my arms and never let go. I just wish my schedule would not be so charged.

_November 1st , 1987_

The strangest thing happened today at the hospital. Some kind of plant started to grow in the storage room. This plant was different than what we usually see in Raccoon City. I called Dr. Reed to observe this strange phenomenon. Even though he was a highly competent neurologist, he had also a degree on nature sciences. He knew things about the vegetal world. He was shocked as well. He did not know the nature of this plant. He told me that the petals were deformed, full of leaking, yellowish liquid. At the center of the plant, a small bulb made its apparition. Dr. Reed decided to call the exterminators and put an end to this oddity. I do not know the motives of his decision. He seemed frightened and stressed in a way. Strange indeed…

_November 4th, 1987_

Three days later, I am still in observation shift. Dr. Brucewood had a business trip to attend to. It was about the first orders of the newly created pharmaceutical company, Umbrella. It was confidential though. So many secrets these days.

_November 6th, 1987_

A tragedy occurred for the first time in this hospital. One of the patients in the examination room died today at 2: 35 PM. The cause is unknown for the moment. I am very shocked. Although, one of the nurses who was working with me when it happened told me that when she examined the body, she found a small, decaying scar on the right side of his stomach. I felt a concern.

_November 7th, 1987_

The doctor who performed the autopsy on the body, Dr. Lawrence, declared the the scar was in fact an infected wound, caused by an unknown virus. She also told me that the wound was caused either by a simple dog bite or some sort of needle put on the side of the stomach. However, it was not an ordinary needle. The sting was very, very deep. It almost reached the lungs. It was a crucial time for all of us. We had to determine whether it was an injury or an operation made by some of the personnel here.

_November 8th, 1987_

Finally, my observation shift is done. Now, I can finally spend more quality time with my family. Before I went home, I noticed some kind of change in Al's behaviour. He did not seem himself lately. It was probably none of my business.

_November 9th, 1987_

Dr. Brucewood came back today. He seemed very exhausted. I wanted to know how he felt. He did not say anything. This is not like him at all. Usually, he is very energetic and social with all of the personnel in this establishment. I do not know why he is like this and I do not want to know either.

_November 11th , 1987_

When I was on my way out of the hospital, I noticed something on the door of the pharmacy. It was some kind of axe-shaped crack. I did not find this funny at all. I called Al this instant. He did not know anything about this. It almost seemed as if he was trying to hide something.

_November 13th, 1987_

The odd plant from two weeks ago made its apparition once again. Only this time, it covered the entire back gate. The gate was about eight feet tall. The plant covered more than half of it. I was getting tired of this. I went to Mr. Roberts's office and asked him if he knew the origins of this plant. He was the administrator of this hospital. He confessed something. There was a similar case in San Francisco, almost eight years ago. It was an experiment produced by scientists who believed the plant could have human intelligence. The experiment was called "Shadow". The "Shadow" plant could make its way up to about 30 feet in the air. I could not believe my eyes. The only question was : Why is the plant here in Raccoon Forest? I asked him and he did not know. Although, he might think that spores of the plant could have been transported by San Francisco citizens or scientists when they moved in Raccoon City. He does not know how the spores got themselves in the cars though. We had to do something about this before the "Shadow" plant starts growing more and more in the hospital. This was a very crucial time once again. I just wish I did not put myself in this situation.

_November 14th, 1987_

We found a solution to our plant problem. We decided to produce a virus to annihilate this monstrosity. We made some experiments with the cells of the plant. We injected one virus at a time until there was some reaction. Dr. Brucewood and I were the main creators of this "antidote". There was one virus that was successful enough to destroy the plant's cells. We tested it one of one the plant's vines. The vine started to decay gradually. It was a success. Therefore, we slowly put the antidote in a small bottle and hid it in the drawer of the reception office's desk. The secretary knows about this as well. She will keep this a secret for now. Until then, the plant started to decay and clear out of the back gate. I am so relieved that we do not have to worry about this any longer. However, there is still another problem that I have to solve : Al's mysterious behaviour.

_November 16th, 1987_

I decided to know what is bothering Al these days. I went to his office and decided to have a conversation with him. I asked him if he feels all right in his place as a janitor of Emery Hospital. He shook his head with a simple "Yes". I asked him if he knew any strange phenomenon occurring in the hospital besides the "Shadow" incident".

He could not hold it in any longer. He almost came down in tears. He told me that his wife, Dorothy, was in a bad condition. She was suffering from a brain tumour. She did not move from their house for a very long time. He was keeping this as a secret to protect this wife. I felt sorry for him. I told him that he could bring her in the hospital and that he would find a way to cure her. He agreed. He was sick of seeing his wife like this. There are just days like this when you think you know what is going on deep inside the person. However, you do not know entirely the story. I felt terrible.

_November 17th, 1987_

There was another concern that invaded my mind : that axe-shaped crack I found on the door of the pharmacy about two weeks ago. Why would someone do this? Also, did it have a purpose? Another thing I have noticed, the crack in question was very deep. I looked closely and then, I was horrified. I found blood on the crack's sides. What the hell is happening in this hospital?

_November 18th, 1987_

I decided to talk to one of my closest colleagues in this hospital, Dr. John Spencer. He and I used to play football together at Raccoon City University. I talked to him about the "axe-shaped crack" story. He was sceptic. He did not believe me entirely. I told him I have seen what I have seen. I showed him and then, he saw it with his own eyes. He could not believe it. Therefore, he and I decided to talk to Mr. Roberts about this. I knocked on his door. He did not answer. I opened the door and it was unlocked. He was not there. Although, a note was on his desk, citing that he left the hospital for personal reasons. All right! This is getting more and more bizarre. First off, we find a plant growing in the storage room. Then, I find an axe-shaped crack on the door of the pharmacy. In addition, Al hiding the fact that his wife is suffering from a brain tumour and not doing anything about this. Finally, this… Mr. Roberts leaving the company for unknown reasons. What is going on in this place? I need to get answers and I will get them. For now, I need a break from this hospital. I will try to convince the manager to give me the week off.

_November 24th, 1987_

While I was in my week off, I thought about a lot of things. I do not know if it simply in my head, I think this hospital has a dark past. I intend to find what is going on in here. Why did Mr. Roberts leave? I know it is for personal reasons. However, what are they? I know also that the door of the pharmacy was not cracked for some reason. I need to find out the truth.

_November 25th, 1987_

Today, I decided, with John, to go in Mr. Roberts's office. We opened the door and searched the entire office for some answers. John found something interesting. He found an old copy of the Raccoon Times journal. It dated back to February 8th, 1965. We read it and the main headline was about a murder that occurred near the river of our hospital. We were a little bit frightened. The victim was stabbed several times by a sharp weapon. The RPD did not find the weapon in question. Although, the wounds were axe-shaped. What the hell! It is the same shape I found on the door of the pharmacy. Can the murderer still roam the forest after twenty years? No. It is impossible. How can it be? Who is this man? Why would he roam in this hospital? I found something interesting as well in Mr. Roberts's office. A prescription ordered by him. He was suffering from a heart disease, telling from the prescription. The medication was ordered right here in this hospital. I did not know that he was suffering from a heart disease. This is a shame. Maybe he left because of this. Or something else…

_November 27th, 1987_

John called me at my house this morning. It sounded urgent. So, I went to the hospital as quickly as possible and something terrible happened. The plant made its apparition again. This time, killing someone. Our forensics official, Dr. Lawrence, was found dead this morning in her office. Am I losing it? I thought that the plant was gone for good. I thought that the "antidote" worked. What happened? Apparently, Dr. Reed examined her body and found out that her cerebral functions were extinct due to a gas poisoning. Is it possible that this plant could produce poison gas? How? I will send my condolences to the Lawrence family as soon as possible. Everyone in the hospital panicked. I tried to stay calm and find the most hypothetical reasons about this incident.

_November 30th, 1987_

Another murder occurred in the hospital today. This time, the "Shadow" plant was not the cause. Dorothy, Al's wife, was killed in her hospital bed this afternoon at 3:24 PM. She was brutally assaulted by an unknown murderer. Dr. Reed made a terrifying declaration. The body was stabbed several times by an axe-wielding weapon. Oh my god…. What if this is the work of the 1965 murderer? Al came into Dorothy's room. He was crying and screaming in pain. I almost came down to tears as well. I tried to remain Al calm. He snapped. He panicked and panicked, again and again. I called the security guards. They took him into room 202 and locked him there until he would calm down. Working in this hospital is getting more and more dangerous, insane as well.

_December 2nd, 1987_

Almost two days after the death of Dr. Lawrence and Dorothy Johnson, I have had enough. I did not work today. I did not feel like it. I do not care what the manager thinks. I do not want to put one more step in this mortifying, god-forsaken place. I have to alert someone. Someone who can trust me…

_December 4th, 1987_

Me and John decided to go back at the hospital. When we were about to get in, we heard screams inside. We quickly opened the main doors, rushed in the scene. Another murder occurred. Dr. Reed was found by a nurse this morning. Apparently, the death of Dr. Reed was similar to Dorothy Johnson's death. He was stabbed several times and the wounds were also axe-shaped. We were beginning to be concerned. We had to find out who was behind all this.

_December 5th, 1987_

John wanted to explore the river near the hospital. I agreed with him. We made our way near the river. Suddenly, we found an abandoned cabin. We slowly made our way, step by step, inside the cabin. It was abandoned all right. It looked like no one entered this cabin for years. We put our flashlights on and looked around to find anything that might be helpful to us. On its walls, there was an immense number of articles from the Raccoon Times. They all had one thing in common. The articles were about the axe-wielding murderer. Some were recent, some dated back in 1965, the same year that the murders began. Also, John found a photo album. It belonged to the Richmond family. Baby pictures, family pictures and even funeral pictures were in this album. There was an inscription at the beginning of this album. It simply said : To my beloved son, Paul Richmond. Is he the owner of this cabin? Why is he so interested in these murders? We did not know if he was still alive. All of a sudden, we heard footsteps. We hid under the dinner table and we made our best to make no noise. An old man showed up in front of the doorstep. He slowly made his way into the cabin. He looked around the cabin for no reason. He made his way out and he vanished in thin air. What was he doing in this cabin? Is it possible he could be Paul Richmond?

_December 7th, 1987_

The old man made his apparition again. Only this time, he was at the reception office while I was working. I could not believe my eyes. I had to talk to him. I had to get answers. Before he made his way out, I talked to him. I asked his real name and against all odds, I was right. He was indeed Paul Richmond. I asked him if the cabin was his and he nodded. He also told me that the cabin belonged to his father Lloyd Richmond. His father died from a heart attack about 50 years ago. He told me he was about 60 years old. I asked him if he knew anything about the murders that occurred in this hospital. When he answered, I was in a state of illness. He knew who the murderer was. In fact, his murderer was none other than his own flesh and blood. HIS OWN SON! His son used to work at Emery Hospital as a nurse. He was always stressed for no reason. He felt rejected by everyone in the hospital. His name was Frederic Joseph Richmond. One day, he went in the pharmacy to get a blood sample. Suddenly, something collapsed on the floor. It was a virus sample with the name tag : T-Virus. He could not breathe anymore. He tried reaching the door. However, it was too late. He slowly laid down on the floor, losing his consciousness and banging on the wall for help. When the doctors found him, he was dead. Paul learned the horrible news and was in a complete state of shock. He went to the hospital to make sure it was his son lying in the morgue. When the doctor opened the body bag, it was empty. The body was missing. Paul told me that he went back to the cabin, called 9-1-1 to find his son's body. All of a sudden, he heard knocks on the cabin's door. He opened it. His son was in front of him, completely naked. He was in a slow state of decomposition. Paul explained to me that after his son showed up in front of his eyes, he sheltered him and covered this horrifying secret from everyone, including the hospital personnel. He told me that his son lost all intellectual capacities since he was infected with the T-Virus. However, the only thing he could have done is hold a weapon, more precisely an axe. His son would vow revenge to all the hospital personnel, including the patients. He wanted the blood of the patients to relive a new life once again. This is the reason why he killed Dorothy and Dr. Reed, for their blood. I asked where I could find him. He did not want to tell me. He was frightened for his son's safety. He is insane! How can he love a psychopath? Even though if he is his son, he should be stopped no matter what!

_December 8th, 1987_

I could not stop thinking about Paul's son. I do not understand Paul's motives to keep this a secret. I had to tell someone. I had to tell this to the world.

_December 9th, 1987_

If you read this part of my journal, this means I am dead. Something terrible happened at the hospital once again. More terrible than the murders that happened in the recent weeks. The "Shadow" plant invaded the entire hospital, crushing wall by wall. Its vines were growing gradually, higher and higher. I could not believe my eyes. Also, everyone were killed or eaten by some sort of green zombies filled with flower vines. I am afraid. I am very afraid. Unfortunately for me, Paul's son made his appearance. He resembled an old-fashioned executioner in the medieval ages. He was wearing a black faceless hood and black tight jeans. He was carrying a huge, fire emergency axe. He stabbed me with it. I cannot hold the wound any longer… I love you, Sarah. Take care of my children for me….

**_ Mark Gellar_**


	2. II : The Birth Of Umbrella

**_RESIDENT EVIL : REVELATIONS CHAPTER II_**

_**THE BIRTH OF UMBRELLA**_

**_Disclaimer_** _: I do not own Resident Evil, the characters(A part of them.) nor the locations in this story. I added some new modifications into my story, including adding new characters in my story as well as new characteristics. Quite frankly, this is a pure fragment of my imagination. Enjoy._

_Note : This is different from the last chapter though. You will be surprised by this actual chapter. I hope it will be interesting for you to read. Also, as far as the Umbrella Training Facility goes (Resident Evil Zero), I have taken all the information from the plans in the Resident Evil Zero guide. I have added some new modifications in the training facility as well. I own the guide by the way. I did not create it though._

**Location** : New York City Hall, Meeting Room

**Year **: 1968

**Characters** :

**Ozwell Spencer **: Male, 33 years old, Co-founder of Umbrella, Scientist, He is one of the scientists who discovered the Progenitor Virus, Black short hair, 5 feet 8 inches, 134 pounds, Has a British background

**Edward Ashford **: Male, 36 years old, Co-founder of Umbrella, Scientist, He is one of the scientists who discovered the Progenitor Virus, Shaved hair, 5 feet 11 inches, 132 pounds, Has a British background

**James Marcus** : Male, 37 years old, Co-founder of Umbrella, Scientist, He is one of the scientists who discovered the Progenitor Virus, Black medium hair, 5 feet 6 inches, 151 pounds, Has a British background

**John Fergazzi** : Male, 33 years old, Mayor of New York, Brown short hair, 5 feet 9 inches, 122 pounds, Has a Spanish background

**Michael Thompson **: Male, 36 years old, Biologist, Brown short hair, 5 feet 9 inches, 133 pounds, Has a Caucasian background

**Paul Birkin** : Male, 33 years old, Researcher, Black short hair, 5 feet 5 inches, 122 pounds, Has a British background

**Simon Lorn **: Male, 35 years old, Bio-physician, Black/brown short hair, 5 feet 4 inches, 137 pounds, Has a Caucasian background

**David Bane** : Male, 42 years old, Manager of Chemical Industries Co., Bald, 5 feet 8 inches, 144 pounds, Has a Caucasian background

**Richard Lloyd Warner** : Male, 31 years old, Manufacturing technician of Chemical Industries Co., Black short hair, 5 feet 2 inches, Has a Jewish background

**Julie Lee** : Female, 27 years old, Secretary and guide of the New York City Hall, Black long hair, 5 feet 6 inches, 94 pounds, Has a Chinese background

**Introduction**

_March 6th, 1968 _

_8:30 AM_

The official date of the foundation of Umbrella, the beginning of a nightmare.

Ozwell Spencer was reading through his creation plans for his future establishment, Umbrella. He was a little bit weary and nervous at the same time. He thought to himself if this industry was going to work. He needed help to make this "dream" come true.

James Marcus was preparing his speech for the meeting. It was nerve-racking. He had a lot of things to say in this meeting. He was the one who took the responsibility of making the order of the day. It included the location of the future Umbrella facilities, the products used for the citizens of the entire world, the plans of the first Umbrella training facility, etc. He learned two days ago that he would be the general manager of the facility. That was also very nerve-racking. He had no time to waste.

Edward Ashford was in his mansion at Rockfort Island, looking at the portraits of his predecessors. He was very proud of his legacy. He could not wait for his son to work for his future company along with Spencer and Marcus. One thing he could think about at this moment was the birth of a new era. A glorious era legged by his ancestor, Veronica Ashford. He would not let her down. He would promise her that the Ashford family would enter history into this cruel, forsaken world.

Paul Birkin was in his kitchen, eating his breakfast before heading to the New York City Hall. He was not alone. His son, William, was with him, enjoying this moment :

"So, William, have you slept well?"

"Yes, I did, Daddy."

"Good boy. Here is the bus. Do not be late for school."

"All right. Bye. Have a good day."

"I will, Daddy".

Simon Lorn was in his laboratory in Los Angeles, examining the Progenitor Virus sample given by Spencer. It was a beauty according to him. He could not believe his eyes. He tested it on a dead porcupine. A few minutes later, the porcupine started to walk on its feet again. He was completely shocked. He alerted his colleagues. They witnessed his experiment. One of his colleagues had something to say about this :

"Simon. How did you reanimate this porcupine?"

"By using this sample that a scientist named Ozwell Spencer gave me. It is called the Progenitor Virus, I think."

"A virus?"

"Calm down. It is only a sample of it. It will not hurt anyone."

"I am calm. I just think that this is ridiculous. Using a virus and testing it on a dead porcupine? This is completely idiotic of you."

"Or maybe I should fire you. What do you think of this?"

"Fine. I do not care. Do not come to me when the sample breaks into the laboratory."

His colleague ran off and got back to his work. Simon continued his experiment.

John Fergazzi believed he was the most competent mayor of New York. He was very arrogant. Many people hated his ways of thinking. No one knows how he got elected without the people's support. This morning, he called at Chemical Industries Co. for the meeting at the city hall :

"Chemical Industries Cooperation. How may I help you?"

"Yes. I am John Fergazzi, the mayor of New York City. I would like to know if the manager is in presence at this moment."

"Yes. He is in presence. Do you want to talk to him?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"Hold on a second."

Phone ringing

"Hello?"

"Mr. Bane, I suppose?"

"Yes, it is me. Who is on the line?"

"It is I, John Fergazzi, mayor of New York."

"Yes, hello."

"I would like to know if you would be interested in participating in the meeting about the creation of Spencer's future pharmaceutical company, Umbrella."

"In what purpose?"

"It is highly confidential, sir." "

"All right, then. And, yes, it has some interest I suppose."

"Good to know. I will see you at the New York City Hall, at 11:00 AM. Do you know how to get there?"

"Yes. I do not have a problem with directions. Also, my manufacturing technician is going to assist me at the meeting, if you do not mind, that is."

"It is no concern of mine."

"Nice then. I will be there."

"Good-bye then."

"Good-bye."

Michael Thompson was reviewing old biology books at his house. It has always been his dream to be a biologist, to study the human body and its mysteries. At the meeting, he would learn more than he knew at this moment. He was a little bit curious about the future company of Spencer. He could not wait to hear his words.

**New York City Hall, Meeting Room**

_March 6th, 1968_

_11:30 AM_

As expected, everyone showed themselves at the city hall. The mayor's assistant, Julie Lee, invited them to a little "tourist guide" tour of the city hall. It was architecturally beautiful. The reception office was immense. The main desk was made out of marble. This city hall dated back from 1895. Many people at New York consider it their own "Parthenon". Then, Ms. Lee showed them the library of the city hall. It was the same size as the Library of Congress. It had many, many books, including biology books. More precisely, books about how annihilating and creating viruses... Strange. Then, she showed them their hall of fame. All the mayors of New York from 1889 from today were shown. Finally, she showed them the mayor's office. It was nice. There was another marble desk in his office. The flag of the United States was right behind his chair. Also, there were articles about his achievements on the office's walls. Now, it was time for the meeting to commence.

Everyone was present in the meeting room, except the mayor. They wondered what he was doing.

The mayor received a call from his secretary :

"Mr. Fergazzi. Everyone is present for the meeting."

"All right. I will be there."

He walked his way from the office to the meeting room. Everyone introduced themselves individually before the meeting even started. After this, Ozwell Spencer decided to speak the first :

"I would like to start first. This project is very important in my eyes. Umbrella will be a successful company. I am very sure of it as well as you all know. Now, I will let the voice to Mr. James Marcus. He will read the order of the day. Mr. Marcus, proceed."

"Thank you Mr. Spencer. Here is the order of the day. :

Introduction of the order

What is Umbrella?

The functions of Umbrella

The underground research beneath our company

The employees and their class

The pharmaceutical products and their utility

The location of the facilities

The opening of the first training facility

Conclusion"

Ozwell said : "Thank you, James, for the introduction of this order. Now, I will take the speech for the second point, which goal is to bring in Umbrella to the people around this meeting."

Ozwell continued :

"Gentlemen, Umbrella is simply a pharmaceutical company that myself, Marcus and Ashford had the idea of its creation. We will make thousands and thousands of products which will procure the happiness and the pleasure of people around the world. Its stocks will be on the market beginning next month. I hope that many buyers and stock holders will invest their needs in this company. Mr. Marcus came up with a brilliant motto. Mr. Marcus?"

"Thank you, Ozwell. Our motto is going to be this one. Listen carefully. Obedience is discipline. Discipline is unity. Unity is power. Power is life. This slogan will serve as a motivation for our future Umbrella employees. Also, Umbrella will have an amount of high-tech laboratories, helicopters, weapons, gadgets, etc. Briefly, Umbrella will be spread around the world, fulfilling our dream of making the world a better place. Any questions?"

Everyone was interested so far. Someone decided to ask a question. This someone would be Simon Lorn :

"I have a question for Mr. Spencer. I would like to know what influenced you to create such an immense company."

"The reason is simple, Mr. Lorn. It is the sickness that invades this world again and again. I am just annoyed by the fact that they are people who fall victim of an incurable disease. I and my two other colleagues, Ashford and Marcus, are concerned by the well-being of the society today. It is simple."

"Thank you for answering my question."

"My pleasure. And, now, Ashford will continue with the third point, which is the functions of our future company."

Edward was about to talk when he felt a little bit ill. His doctors told him that he had not much time to live. He fell victim of lung cancer. He was coughing very loud. Everyone was concerned. Ashford did not seem worried. It was his duty and he felt obligated to inform the people of his creation :

"I am fine. Do not worry. Now, I will read the third point of the order. Umbrella has three important functions. Firstly, this corporation will bring the well-being of the society, like my comrade, Spencer, explained earlier. Secondly, it will include creating a number of research centers, facilities, complexes and hospitals even. All for the sake of the citizens. Most of all, Umbrella will also bring out help for the Raccoon City municipality. We are going to associate with the mayor of Raccoon City, for spreading the construction of our first facilities in the city. Any questions?"

Michael Thompson raised his hand and asked :

"I want to know. Where is Raccoon City? How come it is going to be the first municipality "controlled" by Umbrella?"

"Raccoon City is a mid-western town in America. More precisely, it is located near Washington. The reason why we would "control" Raccoon City first, like you have mentioned, is simply because we want to start at a small scale. We do not want to risk millions and millions of money on this project for now."

"Thank you for answering my question, Mr. Ashford."

"All right then. I will leave the voice to Mr. Spencer now."

Ozwell was about to read the fourth point when he got interrupted by Julie Lee :

"Mr. Spencer, my apologies. I would like to speak to Mr. Fergazzi immediately."

"All right then. He can leave for now."

John wanted to know what the secretary was doing at the doorstep. He asked :

"This has better be important, Ms. Lee."

"It is, Mr. Fergazzi. We just received the official logo of Mr. Spencer's business."

"This turns out to be important after all. Show it to me."

"There it is."

"I will show it to Mr. Spencer. Thank you, Ms. Lee."

Ms. Lee went back to her own occupations. John went back in the meeting room. He showed the official logo to everyone :

"Sorry to keep you waiting for so long. My secretary had a huge announcement to make."

Paul Birkin asked :

"What is this announcement, Mr. Fergazzi.?"

"It is simple, Mr. Birkin. She received the official logo of the company. There it is."

The logo was amazing itself. It was an octagonal, red and white umbrella with a white frame around it. They were all amazed by this logo, except for one person, Richard Lloyd Warner :

"I do not like this logo. It is too representative to be a logo of a pharmaceutical company."

"Mr. Warner. It is very representative indeed. However, this logo is brilliant. It was made by my son."

"Your son? Then, my apologies, Mr. Ashford. How old is he?"

"He is only 13 years old. However, he is very intelligent and wise for his age."

"Really? Then, I think this logo is perfect."

Richard knew that if he would make a bad impression against Mr. Ashford or his son, he would be out of this meeting. He decided to keep his opinions a secret. Mr. Spencer continue the order :

"Now, I shall go on with the fourth point of the order. However, this has to stay confidential without any matter. This corporation is not only pharmaceutical, it is also based on viral research. We intend to put underground facilities and laboratories to achieve our research on the virus that myself, Ashford and Marcus discovered about twenty years ago : the Progenitor Virus. This virus is a mystery to this planet. We do not know clearly its origins. Although, we have discovered it in an abandoned asylum in Oxfordshire, England. Its cells are reproductive and capable of infecting the cells of the immune system of a human being in a second. This virus will help us develop any other kind of viruses throughout the decades. Marcus has tested the virus sample on a living being, more precisely a leech. James, you may go on."

"Thank you, Ozwell. All three of us agreed to take a sample of the virus in our own laboratory. I tested it on a living leech. The results were dramatic. The leech's size and width, at first, were approximately 3 centimetres long and 1 centimetre wide. With the Progenitor Virus, its size grew drastically by 8 centimetres long and 5 centimetres wide after three days of being injected with the virus. Also, its characteristics are none-the-less out of the ordinary. The infected leech has similar characteristics to a normal leech like its viscosity and its speed. However, its behaviour is quite different than what I expected. It has a behaviour of a predator. It wants to feed and it has a lot of resilience as well. It has razor-sharp teeth under and can break windows, doors, even metal. It is an extraordinary specimen. Any questions on this part of the point?"

John Fergazzi had a question to ask to James Marcus :

"Why are you concealing this viral research beneath a pharmaceutical company?"

"Viruses enter the medicine category very well. It will be easier for us to do it in secrecy. We do not want any pressure or anything similar to happen. I hope you all comprehend this. None of this has to get out until we create the first Umbrella facilities. Understood?"

David Bane asked the second question :

"My company, Chemical Industries Co. would like for you to make Umbrella one of our main channels. If you consider this offer, this would be very kind of you. What do you think of my proposition?"

"Me, Spencer and Ashford will think about this after the meeting. However, this may seem to be a good offer. I have seen what your company is capable of. We may have a future in Chemical Industries Co. We are not sure yet. Like I have mentioned, we will think about this after the meeting."

"Thank you."

Everyone shook their heads with a positive answer. Spencer continued :

"Now, the fifth point of today's meeting is the hiring of our future employees. Our chain of command is simple. We will have general managers for our facilities and complexes. There will be researchers as well. Also, for our underground laboratories, there will be laboratory technicians, biologists, physicians and volunteers for our research on the Progenitor Virus. In addition, there will be a military group created in case of a viral outbreak in a region. This is only in extreme cases of urgency. For our factories, construction workers, engineers and a small number of researchers will be in place. The salary will be between $100,000 and $500,000 monthly paid for our Umbrella workers. No exception. No discriminatory positions either. Any questions?"

Michael Thompson had a question :

"I would like to know why do you have to create a future military group for Umbrella, besides in an outbreak situation. What is the use of this?"

"Well, the use is simply to protect our company."

"To protect your company? From what?"

There was a moment of silence between everyone sitting around the table. Spencer was very silent. He did not know what to answer.

"Answer me, Mr. Spencer."

"The answer is simple, Mr. Thompson. From everyone who is against our beliefs and everyone who betrays us. I cannot say more."

"This is ridiculous. I shall leave."

Michael left the room and was in complete angst. He thought to himself that Spencer was a crazed man. Why create a military force for a simple pharmaceutical company? What purpose will it bring? He was getting emotional and decided to never think about this again. He went into his car and drove back home.

Ozwell was enraged by the actions of Michael Thompson. However, this was not the time to be in this type of emotional state. He continued on with the meeting :

"My apologies for this "incident". I did not expect that one of the people here despised us and our future company. Does anyone here have an objection to the creation of Umbrella?"

No one answered.

"All right, then. I shall go on with the sixth point of this meeting. Our pharmaceutical products will be in a very transitive way. We will use different kinds of resources for our products. I have a few suggestions. Here is a preview of what is going to be an example of bright medicine."

Ozwell gave everyone a sample of the future Umbrella products. The document had about five pages. The first page showed the first product called Saffrin, a medicine pill made out of cough syrup. This would replace every cough syrup on the market. The second page showed a product called Nymphos, a pill that could cure insomnia. The third and fourth pages showed a product called Alxis, a pill that could cure sore shoulders and heart aches as well. The fifth and final page described the cost, the number, the importations and exportations of the products. Everyone was amazed by the brilliant market strategy of Ozwell Spencer. He knew how to establish Umbrella and he did his homework very well. Ozwell knew that Umbrella would be at the top of Wall Street. He had a positive future and it showed. He let the voice to Edward :

"Edward, please continue with the seventh point, please?"

"Thank you, Ozwell. The seventh point of today's meeting order is the location of our future facilities. We have thought about founding our first headquarters in Europe. This way, we will have more attention in a dense, immersive populated region. Also, the first underground laboratories will be created right here in America, more precisely in Raccoon City. Our first factory will also be founded in this city. However, the location has to be a discrete one. I prefer the first laboratory to be produced in an environmental area. It will be in the Arklay Mountains, near Raccoon City. Any questions on this point of the order?"

Paul Birkin raised his hand and asked :

"I would like to know if I could establish the first laboratory. This would be an interesting project, even a challenge to overcome."

"If I think correctly, this would be an interesting suggestion. I will think about this after the meeting."

"Thank you for taking my suggestion with openness."

James Marcus decided to go on with the eighth point of the order :

"Now, I will show you a preview of my future training facility, which I will be the general manager of this establishment. It will be founded on a part of the Raccoon Forest, more precisely, it is near Ozwell Spencer's future estate and it will be near the Lakeside River Bank as well. Here are the plans for my training facility."

He showed the plans to everyone. The facility was about four stories high and about 100 feet wide. The facility was connected to a bridge, which measured 50 feet long. The bridge leaded to an old church named St-Cesarus. This church was shut down in 1945. The reasons for its disuse remained a mystery. Each floor showed a magnificent preview. James went on by saying :

"I will show you the first floor of the facility. There will be a magnificent entrance hall with the logo of Umbrella at the center of it. There will also be a portrait of me at the first set of the stair case. There will also be a set of candles and antique chair surrounding the area. At the left when you enter, you will walk a corridor leading to the toilets and the projection room, better known as the meeting room with the researchers and everyone working for Umbrella. At the right, you will see the dining hall, filled with our finest cooks. The kitchen will also be there. When you walk through the dining hall, you will see a door leading to the boiler room in the basement. Also, there will be a storage room in the same corridor. The storage room will contain garden accessories, tools, even weapons."

The facility itself seemed to resemble an old-fashioned mansion. James did not reveal his influences on the facility's design. However, he was a brilliant man when it came to establish monuments, buildings and even statues made by brilliant artists such as Michelangelo. Before his work as a scientist, he was an architect. His ideas for this facility came from his past. He probably wanted the facility to be an architectural wonder, a monumental sensation. He went on with the plans for the second floor :

"When you make the way up the stairs of the first floor, you will notice a statue. This statue is none other than the Statue of Justice created by Samuel Rockmore, a 19th century architect. He created this statue in honour of the foundation of the Raccoon City Police Department. I decided to take this statue and set it in my future facility. It will appear better than in a simple police department. Wouldn't you say?"

There was a little bit of humour when he announced this. Everyone laughed a bit and James went back to his speech :

"Now, like I was trying to say, you will see a pair of double doors behind the Statue of Justice. This will lead to the seminar hall. There will a three-feet podium and a projection screen hidden under a red curtain across the entrance of the hall. There will be sixteen desks and two rows. The row will contain eight desks. Also, a security locking system will each be on a desk computer in case of extreme emergency situations. The code, however, is confidential and can only be obtained by a small MO disk. The computers will replace the books, the exam papers and everything that a normal school class would have. If you go to your left and go straight afterwards of the double doors, you will be in the eastern corridor. There will be my personal room, which a part of the floor will be built on twice the scale of a chessboard. Also, to the left of my room, is my personal reading space. In addition, to the end of the corridor, there will be an infirmary, in case of emergencies. Also, in the seminar hall, there will be a door at the rear left end which leads to the outdoor balcony where you can view the magnificent lake. If you look at the left of the second floor of the entrance hall, you will notice a door engraved with a clock design. If you enter it, there will be a sitting room for the employees to relax after a hard day of learning the principles of our future company. Also, there will be a western corridor at the second floor which will lead to my assistant director's room and the libraries. There will be an eastern and a western library across the corridor. At the right of the entrance hall's second floor, the meeting room will be there. In addition, there will also be a door that leads on the eastern corridor of the second floor. At the right of the corridor, you will enter the art studio, which is where I will keep my favourite paintings and statues. There is a door at the art studio which will lead to the west wing. There will be a media room and an executive lounge which will be established. The media room is where we survey and record what is happening in the facility twenty-four hours and seven days a week. The executive lounge, in short words, is a simple bar, filled with the finest wines you could find in America. A hidden room for our liquors will be created as well. At the end of the west wing, you will enter another corridor, which will lead to both the machine room and the equipment room for our underground research. At the end of the passage, you will come across the third floor breeding pool, which I will speak about later on. Any questions up to date?"

The mayor of New York had yet another question to ask James :

"How did these plans came all in mind? More importantly, what is your influence?"

"This is a very good question, Mr. Fergazzi. The influence is simply architecture itself. When I was living in London during my teenage years, I discovered many architectural wonders. It simply amazed me to see this. I was a gifted child back then. Now, I shall put my gift to use and do what is better for this company, even though I am a simple scientist. As far as the plans are concerned, they came in mind when I saw Mr. Spencer's estate, created by George Trevor, who is a brilliant architect I might add. I looked around the mansion and it mesmerized me. The columns, the floor, the art, the rooms and the design were all perfect. You could say that this future facility will be the "second" Spencer estate."

"Thank you for answering my question."

"My pleasure, Mr. Fergazzi."

James continued on with the third floor plans of the training facility :

"Now, I will show you the plans of the third floor. It is very simple. At the end of the eastern corridor of the second floor, there will be a staircase which will lead to the breeding pool of the third floor. This pool will serve as a sort of testing area, to see the capacity of the animals we will use for the testing. It will provide us with vital information on the strengths and weaknesses of each animal, which will be extremely important on our Progenitor Virus research. The pool will be divided into two sections : the filtration section and the pure water section. The filtration section will have a lot of pressure. The animals which will be in the pool are going to be tested on durability and strength. In the pure water section, the criterions are going to be based on speed and agility. From there, we will decide if the animals are reliable enough to be test subjects for the Progenitor Virus research or not. If not, we will dispose of them. Moving on, the western side of the breeding pool room will lead to the observatory. The observatory will be measuring about two stories high, which is half of the facility's height. The telescope of the observatory will measure about 20 feet long and 8 feet wide. You will see all the constellations you want with this telescope. It has high-quality zoom as well. At the base of the telescope, there will be three indentations. Those indentations are used for three stone tablets, which will trigger the mechanism of the observatory to descend one floor below of the facility. It will lead to my underground laboratory, which I established about five years ago. Those stone tablets are simply the three principles of Umbrella : Discipline, Obedience and Unity. They will be in three hidden locations, which I will not reveal yet. On the southern end of the breeding pool room, there will be a door that will lead to the rooftop. A fountain will be placed on it, for simple decoration. When you walk straight the rooftop, you will see a door that will lead to the clockwork room. You can also gain access to this room by the second floor western library lift in the western corridor of the same floor. This room will also be a sort of repair room. A clock will be in the room as well. The gears of the clock will appear. The clock will be a sort of a key to open certain doors, more precisely the doors engraved with a clock design, which I mentioned earlier. The pass code or should I say the hour needed to open these door is "6:40". Any questions on the third floor plans?"

Simon Lorn had a question :

"I would like to know the necessity of the utilisation of a pass code for unlocking the "clock design" doors. What purpose will it have?"

"Mr. Lorn, the answer is simple. The rooms will be served as temporary meeting rooms for our undercover research of the Progenitor Virus. Two teams will take place : the Vaccine Research team and the Infectious Agents team. I cannot say more. You will find out in due time."

"Thank you."

"My pleasure."

James was on his way talking about the fourth floor plans until Julie Lee showed up once more. She spoke :

"Mr. Bane. A terrible accident occurred in your company. You are needed immediately."

"All right. I am on my way. I am sorry, gentlemen. This seems to be an urgent manner. I must leave."

Richard, his manufacturing technician, decided to replace him in the meeting. James continued with the fourth floor plans of his future research center :

"Now, for the fourth floor plans. I will not have long. This floor will simply be a sort of a residence for my students. It will contain thirty rooms. Each room will have eight beds. In addition to the residence there will be a recreation center for them as well. A table of pool and a small lounge will be placed in this room. Pinball machines are going to be placed as well. Any questions?"

To all surprise, no one answered. James finished this point with the basement plans. This part of the facility was very out of the ordinary :

"There will be two entrances to the basement. The first one will be behind my portrait and the second one will be the staircase next to the boiler room. If you take the first entrance, you will come across the southern corridor. It will lead to the basement office and the small laboratory. The laboratory is a sort of a second media room, which a lot of equipment will be placed and experiments will take place as well. The basement office will be an office for my security guards. Their purpose is to survey the basement in case of an emergency. Next to the basement office is the confinement room. This room was disused a long time ago. It is not necessarily useful to us anymore. In the laboratory, another door will be there and it will lead to the ancient torture room. I have a fascination with torture instruments. It will be simply an exhibition of the basement if I can put it this way."

Everyone was not sure why James needed a torture room. Was it a secret desire of his? Was it some sort of an obsession? His motives were still unknown for the moment. He continued with the second and third floors of the basement :

"The second entrance will lead to the second floor of the basement. The first room you will have access to is a special room. This room is another exhibition of mine. It is called the "Predators" room. Six statues representing wild-life animals will be put in place. It goes from the weakest to the strongest predator. It will be a sort of a riddle for everyone who wants to gain access to the south gate of the room. You have to guess who is the weakest and the strongest animal between the six. You can do this with a simple lighter. Each statue will contain a brazier which can light up with a lighter. Follow the hierarchical order of the animals from the weakest to strongest. It will unlock the south gate. Moving on. This entrance will also lead to the operations room. This will serve to make sure that the basement and the entire facility is safe. To make this even more secure, gun powder will be an ingenious tool for preparing the entire facility personnel to prepare themselves for intrusion. This powder will also serve for obliterating areas infected from the Progenitor Virus, if it happens this is. The "Predators" room's south gate I have mentioned earlier will lead to the west wing. This corridor will lead to the southern resting room at the left and to the personnel's bunk quarters at the rear end."

James knew what he wanted in his own facility. He made his homework in a quick and impressive way. His facility would be a dream coming true. James continued with the final part of this point of the meeting order :

"I will finish this point with the basement's third floor plans. At the east of the "Predators" room, more precisely at the left of the operations room, you will come across a door that will lead to the third floor. It will lead to the southern hall. At the left, you will come across the B.O.W. Test Center. B.O.W. stands for bio-organic weapon. It is our purpose to use the virus that I, Ozwell and Edward discovered for resolving wars or international conflicts around the world. We have thought of a number of impressive specimens to test and try to make them perfect weaponry. At the top of the test center, you will come across a multiple-functioned room. It will be an armoury and a control room at the same time. The test center is a sort of a labyrinth. We will begin the experiment with a simple crash-test dummy. From there, we will see the reactions of the infected, genetically altered specimens we have chosen for this center. All I can tell you is that the specimen is part reptilian and part human. We have decided to call it a "Hunter". It is very fast and agile. It can pierce through normal skin within a second with its razor-sharp claws. It is almost invincible. I will come back to the end of the third floor plans now. There will be a room across the hall. This will be the drainage room. It will serve us for the disposal of our deceased "test subjects" and also for the disposal of failed experiments such as creating deceiving viruses, finding cures that did not work perfectly, disused needles and other useless similarities. Any questions up to date?"

Once again, New York's own leader had a question. He seemed a little bit enraged, almost as if something had touched him, deep inside his heart :

"How can you think of something like this?"

"I am afraid that I am a little bit confused, Mr. Fergazzi."

"Have you thought of the consequences of this disposal? It could pollute the entire city or the entire world. This could bring the death of a lot of citizens."

"I am aware of this. I thought of a plan, just in case."

"What could you possibly have in mind now?"

"Do not be concerned. This plan will work. The sewer is unlike any ordinary sewers. This drainage room has a special function. The sewer will be 60 feet underground. Therefore, all of the disposing items will be picked up and thrown underground for a long period of time. Like I have mentioned, your concerns are unjustified. This is why we have created an operations room."

"All right then, Mr. Marcus. I think that I went a little bit unwise about your plan. I hope this will work though."

"It will work. Any other questions?"

Paul had the opportunity to ask another question before the meeting's ending :

"I would like to know about this B.O.W.. How many types are there at this moment?"

"We are not sure yet. However, we have managed to identify to two types up to date. The "Hunter", that I have mentioned earlier and the "Eliminator". The "Eliminator" weapon is a deceased simian test subject. Once it is resurrected by the Progenitor Virus, its muscular system is more rigid than before. Its agility is modified for the better as well."

"Thank you, Mr. Marcus."

Ozwell had the last word of the meeting. He finished the meeting by saying :

"Our meeting is over. I hope you have learned an immense number of things about my future company, Umbrella. However, the virus research has to stay confidential in any way possible. I hope I will see you all again and well."

Everyone left except Paul Birkin. Edward, James and Ozwell remembered his offer very well. Also, Richard, who had to replace David Bane, the general manager of Chemical Industries Co., had to stay after the meeting. Edward started speaking :

"Now, Mr. Birkin, for your suggestion, I have thought about it while James showed his facility plans. You have an important responsibility at your hands though."

"I understand, Mr. Ashford. I will not disappoint you."

"I hope not. The first Arklay laboratory will be established in five months from this date. You will be the manager of this laboratory."

"Thank you for this privilege."

Paul shook the hand of Edward and left the city hall and it was time for Richard to hear what James and Ozwell had to say about his suggestion :

"Mr. Warner. You can tell Mr. Bane that I and James accept his offer for my company to be a main channel of Chemical Industries Corporation."

"I am pleased that you accept his suggestion. I will give him the good news when I will see him tomorrow."

"All right then."

Richard shook the hands of James and Ozwell and left the city hall as well. This company would become the apex of pharmaceutical products in this century. James, Edward and Ozwell thought so. It would also become one of the top viral researching companies as well. The Progenitor Virus would make an impressive and an immense fortune. What would become of the humanity though? Time would tell…


	3. III: The Aftermath Of The Ashford Family

_**RESIDENT EVIL : REVELATIONS CHAPTER III**_

_**THE AFTERMATH OF THE ASHFORD FAMILY**_

**_Disclaimer_** _: I do not own Resident Evil, the characters(A part of them.) nor the locations in this story. I added some new modifications into my story, including adding new characters in my story as well as new characteristics. Quite frankly, this is a pure fragment of my imagination. Enjoy._

**Locations** : Antarctica Transportation Facility

**Year** : 1999

**Characters **:

**Alfred Ashford** : Male, 36 years old, owner of Rockfort Island and associate of Umbrella, blonde short hair, 6 feet 2 inches, 133 pounds, has a British background

**Alexia Ashford** : Female, 36 years old, owner of the Rockfort Island private mansion and in mutation from the T-Veronica Virus, Blonde long hair, 5 feet 9 inches, 100 pounds, has a British background

**Albert Wesker** : Male, 38 years old, former leader of the S.T.A.R.S Alpha Team of the Raccoon Police Department and former Umbrella researcher, Blonde short hair, 6 feet 0 inches, 186 pounds, has a British background

**Nosferatu A.K.A. Alexander Ashford** : Male, Age unknown, creator of the Umbrella transportation base in Antarctica, Former co-owner of Umbrella and in mutation from the T-virus, Bald, 7 feet 2 inches, 156 pounds, has a British background

**Steve Burnside** : Male, 17 years old, Rockfort Island prisoner, brown short hair, 6 feet 3 inches, 145 pounds, has a Caucasian background

**John London** : Male, 37 years old, Umbrella researcher, Black short hair, 6 feet 3 inches, 135 pounds, has a Caucasian background

**Lloyd Liechman** : Male, 33 years old, Umbrella researcher, Red short hair, 6 feet 2 inches, 133 pounds, has a German background

**Simon Maddix** : Male, 32 years old, manager of the Umbrella Headquarters Administration in New York, Shaved hair, 5 feet 7 inches, 131 pounds, has an African background

**Jeffrey Sand** : Male, 44 years old, leader of the Umbrella Special Forces Service and ex-convict, Black short hair, 5 feet 6 inches, 133 pounds, has a Caucasian background

**Robert Travis **: Male, 38 years old, scientist, Brown/black short hair, 5 feet 6 inches, 133 pounds, has a British background

**Antarctica Transportation Facility**

_January 15th, 1999_

It was a dark day for Umbrella. The entire transportation base was annihilated into dust. There was nothing left except for the underground levels, remains of them. John London and Lloyd Liechman were called in to investigate the incident. They were kind of new into Umbrella. It was not long ago since they wired. And now, three weeks later, they need to find out any survivors at the remains of the Antarctica transportation base. This was a little bit nerve-racking for them. They have never done anything like this. When they arrived, they needed help to get underground. They went in the helicopter to get an electric cord to descend into the heliport. John detected traces of plane wheels. It could be one of the Ashford family's old-fashioned planes. These planes dated from World War II. Alfred Ashford was obsessed with wars, especially war technology like submarines, planes, jets, tanks, weapons, etc. Lloyd detected an elevator one level above them. Lloyd started speaking :

"This place is nothing more than a pile of rubble. There could not be any survivors. I know it."

"Do not give up hope. Alfred Ashford must still be alive."

"What about his father, Alexander and his sibling, Alexia?"

"I do not know. There is a small chance that Alfred could be alive in some way. Remember, the T-Veronica virus is spread all around this base. Anything could be possible."

"It seems plausible. Let us begin our search right away. I found an elevator above us. According to this map, it should lead us to the prison cells and the ancient armoury room."

They went on the floor above them and took the elevator. Miraculously, it worked. They descended into the prison and it shocked them to see that the prison took so much damage and was still intact after the explosion. They looked in the cells for any unnatural phenomenon or survivors. Nothing. No life, it was total emptiness. They found a couple of corpses in the cells though. Then, they found a staircase right beside the first prison cell. They walked their way upstairs and found blood on the metal floor. There was also a disused linear launcher besides them. It was out of ammunition. John started speaking again and said :

"Lloyd, come and take a look at this."

"What is it?"

"I think I have found Ms. Ashford."

Lloyd was walking his way towards him and could not believe his eyes. Everywhere were the remains of Alexia Ashford. They took a sample of her blood and examined it in a sort of DNA recognition device. It was indeed Alexia's blood. They put the sample in a small tube and put it delicately in their bag. Then, Lloyd thought of something :

"Why did they send us here to recover the remains of Ms. Ashford?"

"I do not know, Lloyd. Quite frankly, I do not want to know."

After this, they descended one level below and found a horrific site. The remains of a giant anthill were scattered all over. They figured that this anthill was purposively the research of Alexia Ashford about a new virus that she experimented : the T-Veronica virus. Then, they made their way to the left and entered a sort of computer room with an empty, enormous capsule at the center of the room. The entire room was filled in total darkness. They opened their flashlights and to all surprise, they saw Alfred Ashford inside the capsule. Was he still alive? How! He was killed by Steve Burnside. How could he have survived after this?

Alfred was speechless. Of course, it was about five months ago that the facility was completely destroyed. He was still in his elegant attire. All those months, he imprisoned himself inside the capsule to survive. He was in a terrible state. His entire body was numb. He could not move nor speak. However, the only thing he could have done was open his eyes and look at the reality that he saw in front of him. A disastrous reality. John gave a him a shot of an unknown substance. Alfred reacted oddly to the substance and started speaking :

"A.. A.. A… Alex… Alexia…"

"Dear Lord. He is alive! Quick, Lloyd, give me a sheet of some sort."

John covered him with a sheet and held him tight in case that he might fall or something similar. John asked him several questions :

"Mr. Ashford, how many fingers do I show at this moment?"

"Th.. Thr… Three…"

"What is your first name?"

"Alfred…"

"How old are you?"

"Why all these questions? I remember everything, you idiot."

"All right, then. What happened to you? How have you survived?"

"I was shot by one of my island's prisoners, Steve Burnside. I fell down a precipice and found my way here. I opened the capsule and release Alexia from her slumber. Then, I was completely unconscious. The only thing I remembered was that I awoke again and went on the capsule platform. I pushed the switch and locked myself in it. After this, I fainted again. I do not remember anything else."

"Sir, we are from Umbrella. We are here to save you."

"Thank you… Where is Alexia?"

"I have terrible news for you, Mr. Ashford. She is…"

"No… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…."

Alfred started crying. He was filled with tears. He could not believe that his sister, his adored one was destined to suffer a terrible fate. He wished he could have done something. It was too late.

"Sir, we have good news though. We recovered a sample of her blood earlier and we might get a chance to make something out of this."

For a moment, Alfred was relieved. He had a plan in his mind. He did not want to reveal it in front of the two researchers though. Lloyd thought that it was time to move on in the investigation of the Antarctica base :

"John, we have to continue our investigation."

"What about Mr. Ashford?"

"I will call the Umbrella Special Forces Service to pick him up. Take him to the abandoned heliport. I will put a several number of flares for the U.S.F.S. helicopter to pick him up. I hope that they will see them."

"I hope so as well. Mr. Ashford, hold yourself on my arms. We have to take you to the heliport."

They got back at the heliport and slowly put Mr. Ashford on the floor. Lloyd made the call and all Alfred had to do was to wait for the helicopter to pick him up. Alfred was completely numb from head to toe. He could not move any more. Before John and Lloyd went back to their previous location, Alfred said :

"Umbrella will not go down easily. I promise you, Alexia. I promise you…"

As they could see, Alfred Ashford did not change one single bit. He was still a psychotic human being. He talked to himself. This man was indeed crazed.

_In the meantime…_

Simon Maddix was in his office at New York. He was supposed to meet a mysterious bargain hunter for the sale of some of his numerous virus samples. He did not know who he was. However, he was interested to meet him none-the-less. When they talked on the phone last week, the hunter said that he would trade something for the virus samples. Something out of the ordinary. He did not want to reveal this offer yet. Suddenly, Simon heard a knock on the main door. He said :

"Who is it?"

"It is I."

The voice sounded very familiar. He knew who it was. Therefore, he let the person in. They both started a conversation :

"So, you have something that might sting my curiosity? Is this correct?"

"Yes. Like I have mentioned in our last conversation, this "offer" is something that could change the future of Umbrella."

"How so? How do I know that this is not an idiotic scheme of you?"

Then, the bargain hunter gave a check of a hundred thousand American dollars. Then, he gave Simon a picture of a young man with his family.

"Who is this?"

"This young man's name is Steve Burnside. He was a prisoner at the Rockfort Island prison complex, captured last year with his father."

"What became of him?"

"You remember the offer I was referring to earlier?"

"Are you saying that this "offer" is this young man?"

"Exactly. You are more coherent than I thought you would be."

"Why would this be any interest of mine?"

"This young man is infected with a special type of virus. He is supposed to be deceased. However, a miracle happened. When I found his body, there were still signs of life in him. The virus reproduced his cells and created small, but recognizable heart beats. I captured him and took him to a faraway region. This I cannot reveal."

"Continue. You have my attention."

"Like I was trying to say, this young man survived the infection. This virus is unlike any other viruses. It is very different from the T-Virus, even though it has been cloned from this virus, it has special abilities. Alexander Ashford, the creator of this virus, took a gene from an ant and altered the T-Virus with it. Its results were stunning."

"What is this virus called?"

"It is called the T-Veronica virus."

"Well, then, I might have something to offer you after all."

"You were mentioning the fact that you could give me numerous virus samples?"

"You are correct. So, do we have an arrangement or not?"

"Yes. We do."

"Well then, we agree. You give me the specimen and I give you the virus samples."

"All right, then."

Simon shook the hand of the hunter. Before he left his office, Simon asked him a last question :

"One last question, my friend, who are you?"

"I am a former researcher of Umbrella. You might know me as Albert Wesker."

This treacherous being was still alive after all. Why would he want virus samples? For what purpose? And, for whom? He promised Simon to give Steve as soon as possible. He promised him that it could change the future of this corporation as well. He might have had a point.

_Back at the Antarctica transportation facility…_

John and Lloyd continued their exploration of the remains of the Antarctica base. Now, they were located in the Spencer mansion look-a-like room that the Ashfords created. The purpose was still unknown. They did not believe their eyes. Every detail was identical to the old estate. The painting however was a portrait of the Ashford family. Then, they made their way in the Biohazard room. It was also identical to one of the mansion's rooms. The statue of the woman drawing water, the gallery, the tiger head, everything was all related. They made their way a level above them. More precisely, they made their way in the Cargo room. It was completely frozen by the icy weather. They opened their flashlights again. They investigated the room. Everything was frozen. They could see the cargo conveyor belt below them. There were objects frozen in the ice block, which was water flooded before. Unexpectedly, they saw a dead body hung on some sort of crane. They examined it and concluded that this would be Alexander Ashford, better known as Nosferatu, the name of Alexia's research experiment. The chest was wide open. They could see the heart. However, no sings of life. The eyes were blind-folded. How could a brilliant scientist turn out to be a demonic creature! John started speaking :

"It looks like we have found another member of the Ashford family."

"It is indeed Alexander Ashford."

"How could he have turned like this?"

"You do not know? Alexia used him as a test subject for her research on the T-Veronica Virus."

"This explains everything then. Untie him. We have to bring him back to America for research."

"All right. Would you mind giving me a hand though?"

"I am on it."

_At the heliport…_

Alfred saw the helicopter in the sky. He was completely relieved. The helicopter descended and a man exited it. It was Jeffrey Sand, the leader of the Umbrella Special Forces Service. This organization of Umbrella is specialized not only in rescue, it is also focused on capturing everyone that might prove to be a perfect test subject for the corporation's needs. It is also well-known to be one of the most brutal and deadly Umbrella organisations up to date. Jeffrey Sand is indeed the definition of brutal. He was serving as an ex-convict in Mexico. He was arrested for the murder of 10 military commanders. This man was also known to be a mercenary. He was a cold-hearted man and he did not care who he would kill as long as he got the work done. When he was hired by Umbrella, he did not want to participate in their schemes at first. However, someone convinced him otherwise. That someone was Alfred Ashford. He knew he could trust Jeffrey with every intention. He was sort of a "bounty hunter" of Umbrella. Alfred would pay him a lot of money to make him to his orders perfectly. He accepted. And now, he is the leader of a strong organisation. Jeffrey spotted Alfred and started talking :

"Alfred, are you all right?"

"For the moment, yes."

"Let us get you back "home"."

"I cannot wait."

Sarcastic laughter

Alfred wanted revenge. He could not wait to put his hands on the ones who destroyed this base. He would avenge his sister. He had a plan figured out. All it needed was time.

_Back at the cargo conveyor belt room…_

John and Lloyd were done untying the body of Alexander Ashford. They knew that the T-Veronica research of Alexia Ashford was somehow involved in Alexander's transformation into a horrible, monstrous being. They examined the body attentively, looking for signs of life. Nothing yet again. They examined the opening on Alexander's chest. It was horrendous. How could Alexia have done this to her father? What motivated her to use her own father as a mere test subject? The reasons were unknown. John started speaking again :

"Do you really think we should bring Alexander Ashford's body back at New York?"

"We have orders, John. Remember?"

"You are right. Let us carry him back at the heliport for now. We have to continue our investigation."

John devised a plan for covering more grounds for their exploration of the facility. They decided to search separately :

"Lloyd, I think it might be a good idea to split up and cover more ground separately."

"You are right."

"I will go in the machine room and you search in Alexander's room."

"All right then."

Lloyd went to take a ladder and climbed up a stage until he reached the entrance of the employee lodgings. Then, he reached the stair case to the right of him. He descended the stairs and reached the door to Alexander's room. Oddly, the ceiling lamp was still functional. He opened the desk's drawers for clues. Nothing. He opened the computer and it was still functional after all this time. It showed medical records of Alexander's health condition. They were mentioning the fact that Alexander was victim of a lung cancer. Nobody was warned about this. Why would Alexander hide this? What about his children? Did they know about his condition? The answers were still mysterious and unanswered. Lloyd closed the computer and went back to his investigation. He found a secret passage, leading to the armour room, one level below him. There was a chair, with metal cuffs. Was this Alexander's fate? Is this where Alexia and Alfred would imprison their own flesh and blood?

Meanwhile, John was in the machine room. There were tons of bodies lying on the floor. John opened his flashlight and surveyed the room. Nothing. No sign of life. He saw the old tool compressor. It was not functional anymore. He opened the tool closet to see if there was anyone. No one. It was total darkness. No survivor up to date.

Lloyd opened the caged floor with a couple of tools and made his way down into the armour room. He examined the chair that held Alexander's body. It was soaked with blood. He also discovered that all of the armours were destroyed somehow. By what? He made his way at the end of the room. A huge axe was on the floor. What was it doing here? He decided to give John a call. :

"Lloyd to John, over."

"This is John, over."

"I have found no signs of life. Have you?"

"None. Although I have found out that Alexander Ashford was suffering from a lung cancer. This might help us to determine why he was transformed into this horrible creature."

"Understood. I think I have seen enough for today."

"I agree. Let us get back at our heliport and call for an helicopter to pick us up."

They both met again at the heliport and called for an helicopter right away. When Lloyd was about to grab Alexander's body, it was gone from the body bag. How? He was eliminated by an assailant at the heliport ground about five months ago. The assailant's identity was unknown. Then, Lloyd and John decided to take a look around to search for his corpse. John decided to go first. Lloyd stayed behind him. They both equipped themselves with a .45 Colt Magnum and slowly made their way out of the heliport. All of a sudden, they heard a groaning sort of suffering noise. Almost as if it was crying for help. They loaded their magnums and decided to look for this voice. John slowly made his way on the iced floor and step by step, he was extremely vigilant. Then, the horror began to occur. John saw Nosferatu, the code name of Alexia and Alfred's experiment on their father. He was still alive. Then, he pulled out his long tentacle and pointed it towards John. He swang it wide open and made John flew on the wall in a hard, pounding way. John needed help. Lloyd ran to help him. Luckily, Nosferatu still had his eyes blindfolded and could not see anything. Lloyd pulled out his magnum and shot him. Nothing happened. Then, Nosferatu pulled out another tentacle. It was different. It was a razor-sharp, almost metallic-like tentacle. It pierced through Lloyd's heart and sent him on the wall as well. John screamed :

"LLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYYYYYDDDDD!"

John pulled out his magnum as well and tried to shoot the creature. Nothing happened unfortunately. It was time for him to know death, in a painful and tragic way. Nosferatu pierced him with his second tentacle and sent him deep under the iced floor, which made the ice break into pieces, revealing nothing but water. Everyone sank into the water. This was the end for all of them… Nosferatu tried to make his way on the surface. It was effortless. He drowned to the bottom of the floor and died in a silent way.

_At the heliport..._

The helicopter arrived and Jeffrey was made his way on the heliport ground. He saw the equipment of John and Lloyd. He tried to search for his companions. No signs of them. He spoke and asked to one of his men :

"Destroy this place. Immediately. This is an order."

"Yes, sir."

His motives were unknown. He knew it was the right thing to do, to silence this incident once and for all. He went in the helicopter before the remains of the underground facility exploded. It annihilated itself completely, leaving nothing more than rubble. He searched the bags of Lloyd and John. He found a blood sample with the name tag "Alexia". Jeffrey knew that this would cheer Alfred up. He would be proud of his reward when he would show this to the Ashford legacy successor.

_In Mexico…_

A tall, black-haired Mexican made his way into a bar. He seemed in a complete state of agony. He talked to a blonde-haired man and said :

"Vosotros! Vosotros! Americano, yo tengo quiero de vosotras!

"You want my help? Fine, I will be on my way."

The blonde-haired man followed the Mexican to his Hummer and embarked with him. Then, he started speaking :

"Americano, we need you in the laboratory."

"What happened?"

"Something occurred with the young man's body. It regained full health."

"Excellent. Take me to the laboratory now."

"As you wish, Mr. Wesker."

Albert was in Mexico. The Mexican spoke about a laboratory hidden in Mexico. More importantly, the young man's identity was still unknown and Albert's appearance in Mexico is unexplainable as well. It took about thirty miles to get to the laboratory. Their destination was right in front of them. However, the laboratory was not on the deserted ground. It was about sixty feet underground. Albert and the Mexican walked on the abandoned heliport platform. Albert took a remote control and pushed on the blue button of the control. The platform started descending. Then, they arrived on the first floor of the laboratory. A scientist named Robert Travis was heading towards them. He started speaking :

"Mr. Wesker. We have been waiting for you."

"What seems to be the problem with Project Sigma?"

"Nothing. In fact, the operation is heading under way. It is progressing each and every hour. I have never seen anything the like. His cells are reproducing one by one. You have found him in time. He had not long to live though."

"Take me to the regeneration chamber. I need to see this myself."

"As you wish, Mr. Wesker. Follow me."

Robert was working for Albert by choice. He adored studying viruses worldwide. The T-Veronica Virus was intriguing to his eyes. Albert was intrigued by it as well. This could have been the most powerful and most mysterious virus up to date. Robert had a background has a biohazard agent specialist. He worked as an Umbrella researcher before. However, he was getting annoyed by Spencer's orders. Therefore, he quit and this is when Albert proposed him to be his "second-in-command" of his operations. He agreed to the offer and both of them made a great team, almost better than him and William Birkin when they were simple teenagers back then. These times were buried in the ancient times of their lives. Albert and Robert were on their way to the regenerating chamber. They opened the door with the main keycard and gained access to the chamber. They both saw the floating body of Steve Burnside inside an examination capsule. His lifesigns were more than perfect. His heartbeats were normal. However, he was in a state of a deep coma. Albert started speaking :

"This will be our greatest achievement up to date. I cannot wait to see the full results of what Steve's new powers can produce. He will be a great tool for our future in viral research."

Albert started laughing. It was a diabolical laugh. Who knew what would happen next…


End file.
